


盛世

by SawyLULI



Category: BL - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SawyLULI/pseuds/SawyLULI





	盛世

24  
三天哭丧期满，洛阳总算是恢复了往日的生气。

可是皇宫中却并不安生。

宫外传出消息，薛才璋死了，死在自家府邸中。

皇上下令严查，抓到凶手一定要碎尸万段。

薛才璋一死，有人便怀疑到太子头上。说什么平日里薛才璋这厮嚣张跋扈，仗着皇后娘娘的宠爱就这般放肆，屡屡顶撞太子殿下，只怕是太子殿下心生怨怼，才将薛才璋杀掉，一了百了。

皇后娘娘知道了这件事勃然大怒，下令太子禁足宫中，没有允许不准踏出宫外一步。

李润就这样被禁足在东宫。

“薛才璋……薛才璋……好你个薛才璋！”李润摔了桌子上的琉璃盏，店里的侍女太监全数跪下，不敢言语。

“这招苦肉计使得真是狠毒！自己小命都不要了，还要咬我一口！”李润越想越气，越气就到处乱砸东西。

“殿下息怒。皇上派人彻查此事，想必皇后娘娘是一时气急才出此计策。殿下若是自乱了阵脚，让皇后抓住了把柄，只怕以后生出祸端。”跪在殿下的一名大臣劝诫道，“殿下定要力求自保，日后才会有翻身的机会。”

“朝野上至父皇大臣，下至宫女太监，谁人不知道我与那薛才璋见面就是仇人？他这一死，我便是那个头号嫌犯！再加上皇后一吹枕边风，我如何自保？”李润怒道。

“若是殿下能有个说辞，找个替罪羊……”

“不行。”李润想也不想就拒绝。

“还望殿下三思！”大臣脑袋一磕，真情实意。

“宫中尽是皇后的人，就算我有万般口舌才华，父皇下令赦免，罪责便还是在我头上。”李润站在殿中，绝望地说，“她这是必取我性命了。”

“宫中的人并无二心，却不代表城墙之外的人对皇后忠心耿耿。殿下只要略施小计，便能逃脱责罚。”跪在殿中的朝臣出计。

“放肆！”李润听闻勃然大怒，“如此草芥人命，枉为我朝命官！”

“臣失言！望殿下赎罪！”

李润心头闪过赵宸的脸，唯一能够拉来做替罪羊的，只他一人……

开什么玩笑。好不容易才……

李润烦躁地在殿内走来走去，毫不在意殿内跪着的其他人。好一会儿之后，李润站定在案桌前，出声道：“你们都下去。”

得了命令，众人都站起来，恭敬地退出了宫殿。

李润看着眼前熄灭的蜡烛，闭上了眼睛。

皇后此刻正在殿里等待消息。

外头跑来一个身着素衣的男子，看到皇后便跪下，“娘娘，事已办妥。”

“赏。”

一旁的宫女端着一盘锭子，走到素衣男子面前，示意他伸手接住。

“吩咐下去，盯紧了赵府的动静儿，一有情况，立刻动手。”皇后坐在鸾塌上，手里轻抚着一只兔子，表情满是高贵冷漠，“顺变让人去给薛才璋收拾收拾，找个地儿，埋了吧。”

素衣男子接了命令，这才退下。

一人刚走，又进来一人。此时进来的是一名宫女，一进来便跪在皇后脚下，俯首道：“娘娘，奴婢打听到皇上遣了护国军包围了东宫，一直到查出幕后凶手之前便一直守着。咱们想要进去，怕是有些困难。”

“薛府呢？”

“回娘娘，薛府那边已经布置好。只等宰相大人上书请愿，待到皇上一声令下，便能事成。”

“下去吧。”皇后放了兔子，看了一眼殿门，毫不掩饰笑容。

“如此，便看上一场好戏。”

果不其然，申时宰相上书，义正言辞地说了一番话，皇上一看深以为然，便遣派刑部尚书带上一队人马前往薛府搜证。薛才璋的尸体被停放到院子里，一队人进屋里搜了个遍，最后在薛才璋卧房床底下的一个小木盒子里发现了一封书信。

刑部侍郎一看内容，大惊失色，即刻快马加鞭回到宫中，将这书信呈给了皇上。

书信的内容便是教唆薛才璋造反，为自己所用。其言语大不敬，皇上看得龙颜大怒。即可下令追查这封书信的来源，然后将此人捉回，斩首。

皇后那边派来了人添柴加火，说是半年前，有人见到赵家将军赵宸亲手将一封书信交给了太子殿下的手下。

皇上一听，即可下令将赵宸逮捕，打入天牢，等候严审。又派人到了太子宫殿，搜取当时赵宸交给李润的那份安慰信。

“你们简直胡说八道！”李润指着那些人的鼻子气得大骂，“什么谋反！什么弑君！这全是你们的一面之词！让开！我要求见父皇！”

“太子殿下，有道是此地无银三百两。如今您让我们进您殿内搜上一搜，便可以洗脱您的罪名。这般推脱阻拦，是何用意？”奉旨前来的官员毫不客气地对李润说。

“你们放肆！放肆！”

“搜。”官员无视李润的阻拦，强硬的派人进殿搜证。

最终那封信是被搜出带走，李润倒在殿中，绝望的哭着。

赵宸原本在府上打理灵堂，突然一群身着铠甲的人破门而入，不由分说便将赵宸绑起来。

赵宸并无反抗，顺从的跟着那些人走。赵夫人看见赵宸被一群官兵带了去，哭着喊着要和那些人理论。

“娘，回去吧。”赵宸说，“回去。”

“世安啊！我的儿啊！你走了娘要怎么办啊！”赵夫人抓着赵宸的衣摆，歇斯底里的喊着。

“娘……孩儿不孝，不能陪娘一起安度晚年。”赵宸哀伤地说了一句，接着便头也不回的出了赵府大门。

赵宸入了牢狱之门，再也不是那个风光无限的将军。

第二天，刑部侍郎将赵宸从牢中提出，把搜来的两封信丢在赵宸面前，审问着赵宸。

“是不是你与太子一同谋划，想要弑君篡位？”

“并无此事。此计是我一人所想，与太子无关。”赵宸面无表情地说。

“那这封你给太子的信是怎么回事？”

“大人理应识字，能看懂这信上的内容。无非是我向太子殿下问好一些的话，此事被你们拿来做了文章，要冤枉太子，为了谁我不便多说。总之此事，与太子无关。”

刑部侍郎被赵宸这一番话气得不轻，便以不敬之罪打了赵宸四十大板，接着送回牢中，等着皇上发落。

赵宸趴在天牢冰冷的地板上，心中却是轻轻松松。

希望皇上能因此放李润一命，哪怕代价是同等的东西。

“愿你能飞出牢笼……亲眼看一看外面的世界。”

皇上亲查此案，便以谋逆罪名，当即将赵宸斩首。

据说赵宸当时面色轻松，人头落地时，脸上还挂着微笑。

李润听到这个旨意的时候，整个世界都崩塌了。李润绝望的哭喊，却没有任何人听到。

李润自己也因为这件事，太子之位被废，流放至巴州。走时衣缕单薄，好不凄凉。

此后，皇后用尽计谋，不仅诛杀了一众反对她的大臣，还杀死皇帝，伪造了传位昭书，亲临天下。

远在巴州的李润听到这个消息，想起了好久以前赵宸带他去听的故事。

那个说书老头口中的，李润嗤笑为荒唐的故事。

李润有幸亲眼目睹，却已只身一人，流落他乡。

元淳四年，武帝即位，改国号为周，封先帝五子李承为太子。

元淳五年，武帝以防止再次谋逆为由，派人前往巴州，逼迫废太子李润自尽。

李润最后含泪而终，死时口中念叨一人姓名，表情安详。

25  
“……皇后当即赐金宵毒酒一杯，杀死太子，接着逼皇帝立下圣旨，传位于自己，从此皇后称皇帝，掌握天下大权，坐拥江山，行朝政，进谏言，国势不减当年！”

“天下人称开国盛世。”

台下众人听得津津有味，拍手叫好。

老书生一拍案板，故事戛然而止。

“这盛世啊……来之不易，便也是守之不易。”


End file.
